goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bounty Hunter Base
Giving Hank Some Work 'Lau the G: '*Arrives with Hank* Well Hank, I can find the perfect people to fit this into your schedule. Worker 7: Oh Lau, a friend looking for a job? 'Lau the G: '''Yup. A tip, don't tick him off. Worker 7: *Sweats a little nervously* Okay then, follow me. *Starts walking* 'Hank '*Smiling widely, he follows very silently behind him* ''The worker leads them into a room full of men with computers Worker 28: Hello Lau. Ah, a friend looking for work. Nice to meet ya *Puts hand out to shake Hank's* 'Lau the G: '''I WOULDN'T suggest you do that... Worker 28: ...Uh okay.. *Puts hand down* So what days do you think would fit you best? 'Hank '*Glares at him while grinning widely* Everyday Worker 28: Wow, no one has ever gotten that much work. *Sits down and looks at computer* Uh huh. Ah yes. You guys might enjoy this. A poweful clan of Kung Fu battlers with ki just like you guys need to be taken out. They are a deadly group of samurais also. Their dojo is a little bit outside Goat City. *Hands Lau a paper reading this Kanji: タイガー一族* That's the mark on their dojo. Think you guys can take em out? '''Lau the G: '''Take em out??? *Grins* Their blood will go so far down the soil that nothing will be able to grow out of there. Ready Hank? *Grins* 'Hank 'Ready... *Smiling* '''Lau the G: '*ITs away* 'Hank '*Does the same* Lau and Hank come back a few hours later. Worker 28: Back already huh? 'Lau the G: '''That was too easy! Worker 28: I've been trying to get people to kill those guys for weeks. *Laughs* Haha, I shoulda gave it to you a while ago! *Drops a case on the floor and it opens, revealing much Zeni* '''Lau the G: '*Grins* NICE! 'Hank '*Smiles* I think you'll be glad we work here. 'Lau the G: '*Sits down and counts money quickly* Hahahahahaha! MONAY! *Takes half and puts it in a bag then hands Hank the case with the other half of the money* 'Hank '''I like this job hehehehe. '''Lau the G: '''I look forward to working with you Hank. *Grins then scratches head* But you DID destroy my house, but no hard feeling about that I guess. 'Hank 'Hehehe please, you're rich, you can rebuild anyways. '''Lau the G: '''Speaking of that, I gotta continue rebuilding. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. *Grins widely then ITs away* 'Hank 'Hehe yeah whatever. New Enemy '''Lau the G: '*Arrives using IT* Worker 42: Lau, you're here. Where's Hank, or whatever his name is? 'Lau the G: '''Coming soon... I think... (._.) 'Hank '*Behind the worker grinning* Soon? Worker 42: *Startled then gulps* '''Lau the G: '''Speaking of the devil *Grins* Worker 42: Well there has been reports of a ship crashing down to Earth. It has to be forein, it's not like any other ship on Earth. '''Lau the G: '''Interesting. Worker 42: *Hands Lau a photo* Here's a quick image they took of the ship. Check it out, see what it's all about. 'Hank 'So what are we dealing with? Worker 42: For our sakes, nothing serious. '''Lau the G: '''Nothing serious? Then that takes the fun out of it! Worker 42: O_O Well this ship has been seen around the other side of Earth. '''Lau the G: '''Not a big deal with our Instant Transmission. I'm heading out now. *Puts index and middle finger on forehead* 'Hank '*Grabs Lau's shoulder* '''Lau the G: '*Grins* Too lazy to IT yourself? '''Hank '''Precisely *Smirks*